


Awkward, and then not.

by onlybritainisgreat (frecklesarechocolate)



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, Kissing, M/M, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 10:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklesarechocolate/pseuds/onlybritainisgreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas's first kiss is kind of awful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awkward, and then not.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was kissing. And I apologize for the awfulness of this.

Their first kiss is actually really awkward and painful and Dean kinda wishes that he could do it over. If nothing else, because they scraped teeth more than anything and ended up staring at their shoes instead of looking at each other, shuffling their feet stiffly against the floor.

It happened like this: Sam had stepped out for some food for the three of them (well, okay, the two of them), leaving Dean and Cas alone in the room. There'd been this unspoken thing between them for god knows how long, this energy that crackled beneath the surface. Neither of them had acknowledged it until very recently, and even then, it could hardly have been called acknowledgement. It was more like their lingering looks lasted seconds longer than they used to, their hitched inhales were just a tad more audible than before, and there were the persistent touches that hadn't been there before.

Not a word was spoken between the two of them. It was almost as if they were afraid to, on the chance that it would shatter the fragility of what was building between them. Even Sam seemed to sense that this thing between Dean and Cas was still in the larval stage, too precious to bring out into the open.

That hadn't stopped him from giving Dean a significant look as he left the motel room earlier, though.

Dean and Cas sat in the room together, silently wrapped in their own thoughts. There had been several attempts on both their parts to start up a conversation, usually at the same time, which ended in embarrassed chuckles that soon lapsed into uncomfortable silence.

Dean sat on the edge of his bed, Cas at the table, fiddling with the belt to his trench coat. In an unexpected plot twist, both of them studiously avoided meeting each other's gaze.

Finally, as if he could no longer stand the thick atmosphere in the room, Cas stood up with an annoyed 'tsk', and came and sat next to Dean on the bed, placing himself just on the periphery of Dean's personal space. Dean swallowed with an audible click, realizing that they were quickly coming up on the point of no return, and they both turned to each other at the same moment. Their eyes flickered from lips to eyes and back to lips again, and then they surged into each other almost at the same time.

There was a percussive sound as enamel hit enamel, and their noses bonked together too, sending stars of pain shooting behind Dean’s eyes. They jerked away from each other, and Dean said, "Ow!" in a loud voice. Dean looked at Cas through watering eyes, and Cas's own eyes were widened in horror as they both realized just how awful that had been. Cas cupped Dean's cheek in his hand, and a surge of warmth flooded through Dean, healing whatever hurt had been caused by their collision. Dean murmured his thanks, and then they were both laughing, thankfully, suddenly and once again comfortable in each other's presence.

The laughter died away after a few moments, and Cas raised his eyebrows at Dean, his eyes firmly fixed on Dean's mouth, and Dean nodded. Cas leaned forward slowly, carefully, ensuring that Dean was staying still, and then their lips were touching, and it was as if somehow their mouths were saying "Finally", because they relaxed at last. Cas's lips moved softly against Dean's, his head slightly tilted in that way of his. Dean's eyes flutter closed as he too leaned further into Cas, deepening the kiss just slightly. He reached up and gripped the hand that Cas had used to heal the pain caused by their earlier attempt.

Cas made a small noise in the back of his throat and settled against Dean, pushing the larger man back until he was resting against the headboard of the bed. Cas pulled away slightly, his own eyes searching Dean's face, and then pressed his lips to Dean's again in another kiss. Dean smiled into the kiss, enjoying the weight of Cas leaning against him, the warmth and softness of Cas's hand in his. Thoughts tried to crowd into his mind, to call his attention away from the scent and taste of the angel in his arms. Guilty thoughts such as "you're kissing an angel", and "what the fuck could Cas see in you", but Dean resolutely tried to shove them away.

As if he could tell what Dean was thinking, Cas stopped kissing Dean and looked down at him. "Don't, Dean." His eyes were wide, filled with an emotion that Dean didn't quite recognize.

Dean frowned. "What?"

"Don't do that. Don't doubt yourself. I wouldn't be here if I didn't want to be."

"Oh," Dean said, for once at a loss for words. "Ok."

Cas smiled at this, and this time there was something somewhat predatory behind the smile. He shifted so that he was next to Dean, lying slightly on top of him and then he resumed kissing Dean. He moved his mouth against Dean's with such authority and precision that Dean had little choice other than to settle in and enjoy the sensations. He had one more fleeting thought about the fact that this was Cas, this was his best friend, this was an angel, but those thoughts were quickly erased by the light flickering of Cas's tongue against his. Soon, his thoughts were only on the fact that so far, their second and third kisses had been much, much better than the first.


End file.
